Crossing The Waters
by FalineDear
Summary: After all the gym leader's of Johto were kicked out by Lance, the Unovan leaders take them under their wing. Morty, despite being frightened of the new region and it's odd pokemon, is led by Grimsley, a mysterious member of the Elite Four. Will he lead Morty into rot or ruin? M for coarse language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The ship made too much noise, all the people made too much noise, the rain made too much noise, and the damn ringing in my ears made too much noise. Today was not my day. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have shown up to this gloomy little event. However, Iris gave none of the gym leaders a choice; show up or get out.

A few weeks earlier, news about a problem in Johto finally reached Unova. The champion of their region, Lance, had officially decreed that all of the leaders of Johto go on break for a year, to have space to remodel the gyms. The gyms were crumbling, due to disrepair and disuse _due_ to the disrepair. The gym leaders had apparently all taken a vacation to Unova, and that was why I was on this sad little dock on a rainy day with too many people.

Iris had ordered all of the Unovan leaders, including the Elite Four, to welcome the Johtans. Most of them (the Unovans) had shown up before me, excluding Marlon. Honestly, that was expected of both of us. We were always the procrastinators, albeit with different reasons. Marlon was the care-free, joyous person with too much fun to be had, while I was the one who couldn't give a damn about anything or anyone.

I stood on the dock, twirling my scarf in my hand next to Leader Burgh, trying to not kill myself out of boredom. _Why is this boat so _slow_? _I tapped my foot, twirled my scarf, and sighed.

"Grimsley, honestly, you could at least pretend to care," Burgh whispered to me. "We could at least have some hospitality for these poor people!"

"It's not like they're orphans now. They are going back in a year, correct? Then why should I care? It's their own fault their gyms are practically falling down." I drawled, not taking my eyes off of the small ship in front of us.

The boat was now approaching the dock, while skippers hastened to tie it down. I scanned the deck of the ship, picking apart the different faces. A pink-haired girl and a male with a purple bowl-cut were leaning over the railing, and behind them stood an elderly man with a cane.

I sighed. Were these _really_ Johto's leaders? How depressing. I really didn't want to spend my precious time with elderly men and children.

The small ship was docked now, and a staircase was brought forward, connecting the deck of the boat to the dock. Security guards in blue outfits began pushing people back from the end of the stairs, making room for people to get off.

First off were the children and the elderly man. He hobbled around, almost falling when his cane slipped in the rain. The security guards placed them in a roped-off area away from the crowd. Next, emerging from the cabin area a blue-haired teenager appeared, eyeing the crowd nervously as he joined the others. After him an eye-catching man appeared. He was wearing a grey sweater, khakis, and a scarf, completely relaxed yet somehow he made it work. He stood uncertainly at the top of the stairs, looking like a deer in the headlights, and completely _delectable_. His blond hair was soaked in the rain, the headband barely keeping it out of his eyes.

I was never one to question my sexuality. I'd always push the fact onto anyone- who you loved did not define you. Same gender or not, love is lust is love. As such, I knew one thing immediately; I lusted after this man.

My eyes followed him, watching as he descended the stairs, only stopping halfway down to the fucking sexiest sneeze I had ever seen. He kept going down the stairs and turned into the roped section, where I finally could not see him.

Even better, I would have him for a whole year.

Morty==========================================

Despite my scarf and sweater, I was shivering. Unovan rain was not the same as Johtan rain. Unova was definitely not the same as Johto. Nowhere close, not even the leaders.

The leaders of Unova were, needless to say, intimidating like Gyarados on a murderous rampage, and as shrewd and calculating as Sandshrews. For once, I was glad to be roped off. The Unovans looked as if they would attack us for showing up.

It wasn't as if we didn't want to come here. We were just shoved like Tauros onto the boat while Lance took his sweet time with the designers, and shipped off to this cold region.

Speaking of cold, the rain felt more like sleet, running through my hair, through my headband and into my eyes. It soaked into my scarf, my sweater and worst of all- my shoes. I couldn't stand soaked shoes. I pushed my headband up with my shaking hand, pushing the damp locks up and out of my eyes, only to have it slip down a second later. I huffed my breath out, seeing it fan out in the air before me while I waited for my partner.

Lance had assigned us all "guides" to help us through the Unova region. He had given us a sheet of paper detailing our guide, where we would live what we should and should not do, and all that dandy stuff. He even had the consideration to put males with males and females with females to prevent inappropriate… matters. Too bad for him, since I was gay.

I pulled my paper out of my back pocket. Apparently I was to live with a man named Grimsley. I skimmed over the paper, doing my best to keep the rain off of it. Often wore a suit and scarf… black hair, blue eyes… member of the Elite Four…had "wings" in his hair? _Dear Arceus Lance, you're awful at describing people._

As the security guards un-roped us, I began to navigate the crowd looking for my partner. Pushing through the various suits and ties I found myself face to face with a tall green-haired man. I turned around, searching for the man on my paper, until the tall man tapped my shoulder.

I huffed once more and turned, looking at the tall man in the face. Who did he think he was? Every leader was also given a description of who they were supposed to guide, and unless there was some sort of mix-up (which I wouldn't put past Lance) then I was not this guy's partner.

"Hey, you look lost. Who are you looking for?" The green-haired man said with a rather feminine voice, holding my shoulders as if to steady my shivering. I pushed his hands away and met his eyes. I cleared my throat, and said, "Do you know of a man named," I glanced down at the paper, "Grimsley?"

The tall man's eyes danced with amusement. "He's right behind you." I whirled around, nearly running into a chortling man, hands on his knees in laughter. I backed up running into the tall man who moved to the side to let me pass. As such, I slipped in a puddle and fell elegantly onto my ass.

At this point the laughing man- Grimsley I supposed- was nearly falling down, laughing huge yet… delicate laughs as he gripped the tall man for support. I began to pick myself and my sopping ass out of the puddle, and as the tall man held his hand out to me, I grabbed it and pulled down while pulling myself up, leaving me standing while the tall man was in the puddle.

Even though I didn't think it was possible, Grimsley began to shake even harder with laughter, breathing silently in and out while his sides shook like my shivering. He clutched at my sweater, and began to fall on the ground, pulling me with him. I struggled for a moment, then gave in to the thin man's surprising strength.

He looked up at me and I noticed more details of his face. He had a sort of high class charm. His face was, in a word, handsome; the only mar to his features a thin scar just above his left eyebrow. Grimsley's eyes were a pale blue, a blue that reminded me of Johtan skies instead of this gloomy grey region. _This is going to be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2- Grimsley

_Oh Arceus. We're nose to nose. Does my breath smell okay? He doesn't look happy. Well no shit he just fell into a puddle! Is this okay? Should I move first? Or should I wait? Should I… kiss him? No that's too sudden. Arceus, he's beautiful. I could die happy now. _

"Um… are you okay?" The man- Morty- asked. _Oh dear Arceus what a sexy voice! I can't breathe! _I took a moment, my eyes breaking away from his, to gather myself together. N just sat there in the puddle, looking at us in shock.

"You know, N, you don't have to wait for your ass to get frostbite. You can always just stand up." I spoke, my voice loud, confident and clear- I hoped. "I know. I'm just kind of hoping you," he gestured to Morty, "would return the favour."

"Oh hell no, you'd probably pull the same trick I did." Morty spoke once more, his voice warbling and weak, most likely from cold. I couldn't have my new love getting sick now could I? I stood, and motioned for him to get up as well. He did so without question, his headband slipping from his hair onto his eyebrows.

"W-what about that guy?" He asked, adjusting his headband once more. "Oh, N? He'll be fine. He's perfectly capable of escaping from puddles." I replied, leading Morty away from the crowd of leaders. I hopped nimbly over the deeper puddles once we got off of the pier. Morty just stomped through them, trying to avoid the puddles but was not able to due to his shorter legs.

"Do you have a flying Pokémon?" I questioned, bringing out a green and black pokeball of my own. "Um, n-no, actually I've on-only brought one Pokémon wi-with me." He answered, fingering the ends of his scarf.

"Very well. It will be a close fit, but it should work out," I said as I brought out a Mandibuzz from the Dusk Ball. "Unless you wish to go one at a time?" I said as I prepped the Mandibuzz, nicknamed Minus, for flight, stretching her wings and checking her feathers.

"I-I would m-much rather g-g-get there as soon as possible." Morty chattered out, holding his arms with his hands and huddling closer to me. _Not that I didn't mind._ I hummed to myself, thinking of a way to handle this situation. Minus was strong enough to handle both of us since neither of us were heavy, but there just wasn't enough space on her back. _Unless she held onto one of us with her talons…_

"Alright, you get on her back. Minus, I want you to hover about six feet in the air, alright?" Minus cawed at me, as Morty climbed onto her narrow back. "W-what are you do-doing Grims-Grimsley?" He pondered, looking fearfully at me.

"I'm getting us home, dipshit." Minus began to flap her wings confidently, lifting up six, seven feet into the air. I reached up for her claws, finding I could not reach them. "Minus damn it! I said six feet not seven!" She proceeded to lower herself, almost tearing my eye out with her claw. I grasped at her feet, mentally preparing myself for the hour long flight.

"Grimsl-ey, what… what are y-y-you doing?" Morty shivered above me, on top of Minus's back. "Like I said, I'm getting us home dipshit. Minus, I swear if you shit on me I won't fly you ever again. You hear me? Now fly us to Lacunosa!" At the word "fly" Minus took off, powerful wings carrying both Morty and I, while I tried to settle my stomach and keep my grasp on her talons.

Morty===========================================

Being in the air with dripping wet clothes flying at 30 kilometers an hour was not good for my developing cold. I could feel my nose beginning to run and my temperature begin to rise as I developed a fever. Teeth clicking together, I decided to suck it up and ask Grimsley.

"H-hey? Grimsley?" I leaned over the shoulder of the bird, looking down at Grimsley. He looked ridiculous hanging off of the bird's talons like that. "What do you want Morty?" He drawled, slowly moving his eyes up to mine. "C-can I borr-borrow your scarf please?"

"And just how do you suppose I'll take it off?" "I-I could un-tie it f-for you." I could see the thoughts running through Grimsley's mind. Why would he let a stranger take his scarf? I was about to roll back until he said, "Fine."

"R-really?" I was shocked. "Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind." I reached under the Mandibuzz. I began to un-loop the scarf from it's resting place on Grimsley's back, hand shuddering the entire time, brushing into him every once in a while.

"Don't you dare drop it." Grimsley hissed, his breath warm and pleasant on my arm. I nodded, saying nothing. Once I successfully unlooped the scarf I began to pull my arm back. I don't know how it happened or who did it but Grimsley's lips brushed against my hand, warm, soothing and downright stunning me into a paralysis I've never felt before.

"Well, don't just sit there, Mort. Take the damn scarf!" He barked, and I rushed to obey him. I sat back down on the bird, unfolding the scarf and placing it around my shoulders. It even matched my hair.

"Th-thanks Grimsley." I whispered. He grunted. _What an amazing conversation._

Grimsley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Minus finally landed in Lacunosa- she purposefully took her time, I felt- she dropped me off then alighted upon the ground. Morty climbed off of her, not shivering as much now in the sunlight. I gestured for my scarf back and he obliged. I took it and wrapped it around me. It smelled like him, clean with a hint of pine. "Follow me." I said as I began to walk through the town, waving at the passersby and pretending I noticed them. I strode through town confidently, Morty following right behind me as we reached my house, a low-set ranch house with too many windows in my opinion. I unlocked the door, motioning for Morty to go in first. He blushed and hid his face, taking small shuffling steps through the threshold.

I walked in after him, closing the door and locking it. I spread my arms wide as Morty turned to me and said, "Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much, especially for an Elite Four member, but I enjoy it."

Morty sniffed and turned away without saying anything. I shrugged it off, following him as he walked into the living room and said, "I suppose we haven't had proper introductions, have we? I am Grimsley Astor, master of Dark types, member of the Elite Four of the Unovan League." I bowed fluently, my eyes on his the whole time.

Morty blushed a deep red, and bowed in return. "I am Mortimer Saigai, gym leader of EcruteakCity, trainer of Ghost types, of the Indigo Plataeu." _A ghost trainer, huh? Doesn't surprise me._

"Nice to meet you, Mortimer. You and I will have a _grand_ old time." I winked.

* Morty's last name is Disaster in Japanese Romaji.


	3. Chapter 3- Morty

Grimsley's house was like a mansion cluttered into a bathroom. The man just had _so_ many things. The living room itself held a coffee table, loveseat, television, bar, pool table, multiple dart boards, and a huge painting of… Grimsley himself of course.

"Alright, where's my room?" I pondered seeing no immediate doors. "Let me just give you a tour of the house." Grimsley said, leading me from the entryway to the living room. "This is the den, obviously. That door over there," he pointed to a door on the left, "is the guest bathroom. Down this hallway is your room, the door to the deck and the laundry room." He pointed to the right, "That hallway leads to the kitchen, my room and the dining room. Feel free to look around."

I proceeded to examine the living room. Leather couches, mahogany tables, and deep crimson walls had me interested. "You really do like dark colours, don't you? And why is everything here so _fancy_?" In Johto the Elite Four got the same pay as the leaders, which wasn't all that amazing, but clearly it was different in Unova.

Grimsley didn't bother answering me as he mixed drinks at the bar. "Martini, or something else?"

"I don't drink." Grimsley looked up at me in shock as I nervously fiddled with my scarf.

"Oh, come on. What grown man doesn't drink?" He said, grinning, his teeth gleaming white.

"I don't. It's a waste of time and money." I messed with my lone pokeball. "Do you have anything else, water or perhaps tea?"

"I have water, no tea though." Grimsley said as he began to walk down the hallway to the right, towards the kitchen. "I'll get it for you. Make yourself at home."

I decided to investigate my new room. I opened the teakwood door and on first glance I saw deep purple walls, dark dressers, and a door, possibly leading to the bathroom.

I did not see a bed. "Grimsley," I spoke, loud enough for him to hear. "Where's my bed?" From his direction I heard a light chuckling as he returned from the kitchen carrying a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie. I took both from him wordlessly as we stared into the room, me in confusion, him in amusement.

"Ah, yes. That. Your bed has not quite… arrived yet. I had little time to prepare, evidently. You can either sleep on the loveseat," his eyes grew clouded with a hungry look, "Or you could sleep with me until your bed gets here. Completely your choice."

"Um, couch please." I said, witnessing an even darker flash in his eyes at this - _perhaps anger_? I wasn't too sure, so I let it go. Grimsley moved on. "Do you need anything for your fever? You're practically radiating heat, and you're flushed like the walls." I shook my head. "I get sick a lot. I'll be fine in a day or two. I don't fare well in the cold."

"Well, lucky for you I live in one of the warmer towns in Unova." Grimsley said with a worried look in his eyes. "Just tell me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded, taking my seat on the uncomfortable leather loveseat. As he turned to go, I cleared my throat. "Um, Grimsley? Do you happen to have any clothes I can borrow? I kind of didn't bring any."

Grimsley~~~~~~~~~~

Now just what kind of person doesn't bring supplies when they go on a trip? I rubbed my face with my hand, sighing. "I believe my legs are longer than yours, so you will have to deal with it for now." I withdrew into my room, opening a drawer in my dresser.

_Now what pyjamas would look sexiest on him? Obviously pyjama pants would be a bit long, but oh well. _I pulled out a pair of purple velvet pants with a lighter vertical stripe design_. Perfect, these would make him look taller. Now for a shirt- or does he sleep shirtless like me? Hmm… _I dug through the drawer full of bedroom wear, looking for a decent shirt. I eventually gave up, pulling out a plain black shirt, and after grabbing both pants and shirt I went back to the living room- Morty's room.

I chucked the clothes at him, heading back towards my martini at the bar in the corner. "You can get undressed whenever, but I recommend you do it soon, considering it's almost 8. We have to get up early to get provisions and clothes and the like, so don't stay up too late." I sipped at my martini, which was now lacking an olive. I frowned at it then shrugged.

Morty yawned then, stretching his thin arms and showing his perfect teeth. "That's fine, Grimsley. I won't stay up all night, _Mum_." He joked with a dry grin on his face. I scowled and said, "If you need me then just knock, all right? I promise I won't be indecent… much." I laughed inwardly, pleased that my comment made him flush a cute deep scarlet as he hid his face in his scarf.

"Thanks, Grimsley," he said as he picked up the clothes I had given him, "Even though you had no choice." I nodded, allowing him his privacy as I went back to my room. I locked the door and undressed, taking my scarf off and hanging it on a hook to the side. I unbuttoned my suit jacket and hung it up in the closet.

After I was done changing into a simple pair of pyjama pants, I reclined on my bed to process what had happened so far, while smoothing my spiked hair with a hairbrush.

_As far as I know, a Ghost-type gym leader from Johto had come to stay at my house for an entire year. He is adorably beautiful._ I absent-mindedly picked at my pants. _Oh, how I hope he isn't annoying. Or straight._


	4. Chapter 4- Grimsley

The alarm rang rather annoyingly. I jolted awake, fumbling for the damned clock with cold, numb fingers. I managed to stop the ringing before blinking the blurriness out of my exhausted eyes. Shifting onto my side, I reached up with my hands to rub the sleep out of them.

After determining the fact that one cannot simply become awake, I slowly sat up.

_I fucking hate mornings._

As I stood up, bones creaking and cracking, I walked over to the light switch, and flicked it, illuminating the mess that my room was. I shuffled over to the master bath, relieving myself and checking out how I looked.

_I should make a habit just to not look at myself before I do my hair._

After brushing my teeth, I proceeded to get dressed, choosing a rather skin-tight grey shirt and black vest combination to go with a pair of black jeans . Glancing at the clock, which read 6:17, I proceed to rush doing my hair, hastily brushing it, straightening it and gelling it, which left it looking a bit worse for the wear. The clock now read 6:58.

I speed-walked out of my room, taking care to close the door quietly behind me. My bare feet padded softly on the wooden floors as I made my way through the hallway, past the living room, and into the kitchen. I glanced at the sleeping figure bundled up on the sofa. Morty must have had at least three blankets on him. I sighed and tutted under my breath. _If he's too sick, we won't be able to go shopping..._

I pulled a few slices of bread from the bread box, setting them in the toaster for a short minute. Pulling a half-pint of jam from the refrigerator, as well as a half-litre of milk and a small bottle of ginger ale. Pouring the milk and ginger ale into small glasses and setting them upon the counter, I go to wake up the sleeping figure.

As I reached him, I took notice of the fact that the small form was shivering, hunched up. I lightly set my hand on his shoulder and shake.

"Morty?" The figure turned the other way, away from me now.

"Morty. It's seven. Do you want breakfast or not?"

At the mention of breakfast, his lidded eyes slowly drew open, purple irises rolling before focusing on me.

"Are you... okay? You look more than a bit sick."

Morty flinched at the sound of my voice, before opening his mouth. and with a cracked, sore voice said, "I...It's fine. I've just... got a bit of a cold is all. I-I can still go out."

I shook my head, removing my hand from his shoulder and walking towards the kitchen. "You are staying here, whether you like it or not," I said as I grabbed the ginger ale and strode back towards the couch. "I'll not have you getting any people in my town sick."

The blonde man protested this, struggling to sit up straight as I beckoned for him to take the glass. He shook his head, gritting his teeth and using his hands, pushed himself off of the couch, gripping my shoulders to stand.

"I'm fine...really. I j..just need to get used to this air. Being out i-in it will cer-certainly help."

I exhaled crossly. "Alright, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Drink this and eat a bit of toast." Before he could interrupt I said, "or I'll make you stay here and lock you in. Your choice."

He dug his fingers into my shoulders before nodding. "Fine." He spat out, grabbing the ginger ale from me and struggling to take a sip.

I crossed my arms triumphantly before walking back into the kitchen to grab the toast.


End file.
